A Christmas Proposal
by YuriChan220
Summary: The three girlfriends celebrate Christmas together. After handing out gifts, Honoka has one special gift for both of her girlfriends… Christmas Present for Major Mike Powell


**A Christmas Proposal**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I'm back with another Love Live Christmas special! This time, it stars my most favorite trio since first watching Love Live: Honoka, Umi and Kotori! Hooray~! (cue party balloons and poppers) Hehe~! Anyways, so it's going to be a bit short, but fluffy and cute~! Please enjoy~! ;)**

Honoka stares at the window from her bedroom. "It's snowing pretty hard, isn't it?" she says.

"It is," Kotori says. She's sipping a cup of tea from the little table where she's sitting at and pours some for Umi, who is sitting across from her. "I'm glad both of us are staying over for the night."

"Aaannnd, we get to celebrate Christmas together!" Honoka says as she swiftly turns around towards both of her girlfriends. "Isn' that the best thing!?"

"Yes, yes," Umi says with a soft sigh.

Honoka pouts her lips as she sits down between the two. "What's wrong, Umi-chan? You don't want to celebrate Christmas with two of your most precious girlfriends in the world?"

The archer blushes. "W-well, I wouldn't want to say that…"

Kotori crawls over close to her girlfriend, making the lyricist blush even more and back away an inch. "Umi-chaaan~!"

"Come on, girls! Seriously!?" Umi says.

"You know, it's dark outside already," Honoka says. "And we finished dinner like an hour ago. So, now's the time for the 3 of us to celebrate our Christmas as lovers. And you know what that means, right~?"

"Y-yes."

Honoka and Kotori giggle as they lean in to kiss both of Umi's cheeks.

"Mou, you two~!" Umi shouts as she pouts her lips.

"Hehehehe~!" the ginger giggles. "You're just too cute, Umi-chan~!"

Umi sighs for the second time as the three girls sit in silence, finishing their tea until an idea pops into Kotori's head.

"Hey! Since it's Christmas, we haven't exchanged presents yet." The designer goes over towards the three presents that are in the corner of Honoka's room.

Honoka had wrapped hers up before Umi and Kotori came over. Her two childhood friends had brought their presents and set them in Honoka's room. They were planning to exchange gifts after dinner. And as promised, they do. Kotori holds her red wrapped present while Umi has hers wrapped with blue colored wrapping. Honoka holds her present, but keeps it hidden under the table until after both Umi and Kotori exchange their gifts.

"Here, Honoka-chan!" Kotori says as she hands her present.

The ginger takes the present and unwraps it with Kotori eagerly looking at her childhood friend. After unwrapping it, Honoka opens a box and inside is a neatly knitted scarf with red and green colors with a face of Santa in the middle.

"Aww! It's so cute~!" Honoka squeals and gives her lover a big hug. "Thank you, Kotori-chan~!"

"Hehe~! I'm glad you like it, Honoka-chan!" Kotori says as she hugs her back. She turns towards Umi and hands the archer her gift. "And here's for you, Umi-chan~!"

Umi takes her gift and unwraps it. It reveals a brand new bow. "Whoa! Kotori…how did you…?"

Kotori giggles. "You've been using your old bow for quite a while and it's about time to get a new one, right?"

Umi admires the amazing, dark brown bow as she raises it up with a smile. "Wow! Thank you, Kotori!"

"You're very welcome, and Merry Christmas~" The ash-brown haired girl replies.

"Then, I shall give my gift to you," Umi hands Kotori her gift, which is a small rectangular box wrapped in green Christmas wrapping.

Kotori unwraps it and it reveals a new art kit and sewing kit. "Umi-chan…this is…"

Umi smiles. "Since you're still designing, I thought I might give you some extra supplies in case you run out."

Kotori gives her a big hug. "Thanks, Umi-chan~! I love you!" She kisses her on the cheek a few times.

Umi blushes from the kissing, but smiles as she hugs her back. "I'm glad you like my gift, Kotori."

After pulling away, both of the girls turn towards the ginger.

"So…what did you bring us?" Kotori asks as she leans over towards her girlfriend.

"It'd better be a good one," Umi says, peering closer at her with the glaring eyes.

Honoka just smiles. "It's very good actually." She holds out two small, blue velvet boxes in front of them.

Both Umi and Kotori gasp in surprise.

"H-Honoka-chan…" the ash-brown haired girl stutters.

"A-are you…" Umi starts.

Honoka nods. "Thank Maki-chan for buying one of them. But the other one…is from my own money I saved for weeks." She gets on one knee, sets the boxes down to open one of them. Inside shows a diamond ring that sparkles in front of both of her girlfriends.

"Umi-chan…Kotori-chan," Honoka says in a gentle, but serious voice. "You two have always been my good friends, ever since childhood. We did everything together, from elementary, to middle school and now high school. And we even became idols together. However, even after our last concert, I fell in love with the two of you. And you felt the same way about me. In fact, you two were the first to reveal your feelings to me. First Kotori-chan and then you, Umi-chan." She looks back and forth at her two beloveds with a loving smile. "You two didn't think we could pull it off with all three of us loving each other, but I proved you wrong. The three of us are best friends, and even a team when being school idols. We deserve each other, forever and ever. We've been through good times and then hard times. We even been there for each other when one of us cried. So, a three way relationship wasn't that bad after all and we started dating. And look at us now. Still loving each other."

Small tears start to form from both Umi and Kotori's eyes. Honoka's speech just hit them right there and nothing could make them any happier.

"So, now I'll ask you this…" She stands up with her two girlfriends standing up with her. "Umi-chan…Kotori-chan…will you two marry me?"

Kotori cups both of her hands to her mouth as more happy tears fall freely from her eyes with Umi doing the same, only with one hand on her mouth.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori says. The tears wouldn't stop for about a minute as she takes in all of Honoka's words. She quickly hugs the ginger and sobs happily. "Yes, Honoka-chan! I will definitely marry you!"

"Hehe~! And Umi-chan~?" The ginger turns towards the archer's direction, who is also having happy tears in her eyes.

"Honoka…" she says as she wipes her tears. "You know how happy this makes me?" She comes over and hugs her childhood friend, too. "You mean everything to me, Honoka, you know that?"

"Same goes for me~" Kotori says, hugging the ginger a bit tighter. "You were my first friend any girl could want. So, you mean a lot to me as well~!"

"We love you, Honoka/Honoka-chan!" Both Umi and Kotori say in unison.

Both of them kiss her on both sides of her cheeks, making the ginger blush heavily and giggle. She then takes the ring from one box, take Kotori's hand and inserts it on her ring finger. She does the same for Umi's. After that's done, Honoka wraps her arms around her soon-to-be weds and gives them a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. My favorite Love Live characters are getting married~! I always love doing this~! Oh, and Merry Christmas Mikey-kun! A Christmas Present to you for introducing me to this awesome anime~!**

 **Merry Christmas to you all~!**


End file.
